


Tokyo, Here Comes An Epic Love Story

by virtuemoir_xo



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2020 Summer Olympics, Alternate Universe, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtuemoir_xo/pseuds/virtuemoir_xo
Summary: Tessa Virtue is a 3 time Olympian. Only she's an equestrian, not an ice dancer. Scott Moir is also a 3 time Olympian, but as a gymnast.In Tokyo, Japan, the host city of the 2020 Summer Olympics they meet and from it blossoms a beautiful, epic love story.





	1. Here They Come

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is a very alternate universe story, that I look forward to writing. I myself am an equestrian and so this is really fun to write. I do not know if all information is 100% accurate, but I have done a crazy amount go research trying to figure it out.  
> Enjoy and let me know! Comments are always amazing :)

July 16th, 2020 – Tokyo, Japan

Tessa Virtue had been travelling for over a day now. She had an hour and twenty-five-minute flight from Calgary to Vancouver and a three-hour layover in Vancouver before her nine hour and fifty-minute flight to Tokyo, Japan where the 2020 Summer Olympics where being held. 

The second she got out of the plane Tessa and her friend Kaitlyn Weaver were greeted by two men in suits.  
“You must be Ms. Tessa Virtue and Ms. Kaitlyn Weaver,” one of the men said.  
“Yes, that’s us,” Tessa responded.  
“Perfect, we are here to escort you to your horse’s plane,”  
Tessa and Kaitlyn were equestrians; they were both competing in the summer Olympics, Tessa in show-jumping and Kaitlyn in dressage.  
“Great, thank you,” Kaitlyn responded, and the two girls followed the two men to a airport vehicle. 

After a twenty-minute drive through the airport they arrived at the plane that their horses had travelled in. There they also reunited with some of the other members of the Canadian Equestrian Team. Both Tessa and Kaitlyn had met many of them before because Tessa had previously competed in the 2012 and 2016 Olympic games and Kaitlyn had previously competed in the 2016 Olympic games.  
In 2012 Tessa had been one of the youngest equestrian competitors and won gold in the Team Mixed event with Canadian show-jumping team, then in 2016 she had won gold in the Individual Mixed event and silver with the Canadian team in Team Mixed.  
Kaitlyn hadn’t been on the podium in the 2016 Games but was out for blood this year. 

After unloading their horses from the plane, the team loaded their horses into a big trailer that would take them to the Baji Koen Equestrian Facility. Then everyone got their luggage and boarded a bus to take them to the Olympic Village. 

At 10 in the evening the bus pulled up in front of the Canada House after the athletes had unloaded their horses and got them settled in.  
“Go settle in, and sleep,” Patrice Lauzon said, one of the team’s coaches, “meet in the cafeteria at 8 tomorrow and we can get everything sorted out.”  
Everyone said their farewells and then dispersed, all exhausted and looking forward to some sleep. 

* * *

Scott Moir couldn’t stay still. He had been on this plane for twelve hours and forty minutes and they were just landing now. He peered out the window as Tokyo, Japan the host city for the 2020 Summer Olympics Games came into view through the clouds.  
Once the plane landed and him and his fellow teammates exited the plane they were all shepherded by their coaches first to the baggage carousels and then out to where a bus stood waiting for to take them to the Olympic Village. Scott was closest friends with Andrew Poje, a fellow gymnast who he was also rooming with for the duration of the Olympics. 

It was 9 in the evening when the whole team got to the Olympic Village.  
“Go check in, unpack and get some sleep,” Marie-France Dubreuil said, one of the team’s coaches, “everyone should meet in the cafeteria by 8 tomorrow morning and then you’ll get your schedules and we can answer any question you have.”  
Everyone said their good-byes and then dispersed to their rooms, too tired to do anything more than change and go to bed.


	2. Across Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two athletes get a glimpse of each other and we learn more about them and their times at the 2020 Games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, here's the second chapter! I've had a lot of free time and so this was ready way earlier then expected. I have put the definition of some of the words in the end notes because they are horsey terms that other people may not know. Enjoy!

ACROSS BREAKFAST 

Tessa groaned when her alarm went off at 7 the next morning. Across the room Kaitlyn sprang out of bed.   
“I call the shower first,” Kaitlyn called out. 

Tessa was not a morning person. Even the mornings of competitions she was only able to function somewhat normally after a large cup of coffee. Kaitlyn, however, was an exuberant morning person and never had trouble waking up – ever.   
45 minutes later Tessa was dressed and ready for the day. She had chosen burgundy Adidas capris and a white and black maple leaf tank-top. Still only half awake her and Kaitlyn ventured down and out to the cafeteria that was only about a three-minute walk from their temporary home. 

As she walked in Tessa made a bee-line for coffee, before even greeting her other teammates. Once she had her coffee she scanned the cafeteria and noticed that most of the equestrian team had assembled and some other Canadian groups had gathered, most likely for the same reason.

“Good morning to you to Tessa,” Drew McTanish, a dressage rider jokingly said. It was a well-known fact that Tessa didn’t communicate with anyone unless absolutely necessary until she had had her coffee.   
She nodded in greeting but stayed silent. 

“Good-morning everyone,” Amy Laurence, one of the members of B2-Ten said, “ I have everyone’s schedules for the Games. If anyone has any questions you can ask me or another member of the B2-Ten team that has come here with us. Also, we know that there is lots of food here that isn’t very healthy, and while we are not going to completely forbid it, but we do suggest eating only small amounts of it.” 

Amy came over and gave Tessa her schedule. For most of the Games she was able to decide when she did what she needed to do except for when her and Regal Rhumor, her horse, had time in the ring with their trainer. They had an hour and half in an arena every day except Sunday and Wednesday up until the day before her first event. On top of that she had physio twice a week, a mandatory two hours at the gym every day, and a call with her mental health coach, JF, twice a week.   
Today was a Friday and which meant that at 1 in the afternoon her and Regal Rhumor, who’s barn name was Rhumor, had a lesson with Patrice Lauzon, her coach. 

Suddenly there was a loud laugh from a table a little way away that the seemed to come from a mid-height brunette man. It looked like he was part of the Canadian gymnastics team. Tessa immediately noticed how hot he was. His hair was long, the perfect length for sliding her fingers through, and woah, not going there Tessa, she mentally chastised herself. 

“He’s hot isn’t he,” Kaitlyn commented  
“What? No,” Tessa spluttered.   
Kaitlyn looked at her and raised an eyebrow.   
“Ok, fine yes he’s hot. That doesn’t mean I’m interested in him or need you to get some crazy idea to try and set us up.”   
Tessa internally cringed, remembering all the blind dates Kaitlyn had tried to set up for her that all went basically nowhere.

“Yeah, yeah, Ms. Tessa I’m too busy to have a boyfriend and anyway I’m an independent woman who doesn’t need a man Virtue, I get it. But seriously, when was the last time you had a boyfriend?”   
“Um, last serious boyfriend was 2015, but then I had that week-long fling during the 2016 games.” Tessa was absolutely fine with this, have found in the past that trying to train and be committed to a relationship didn’t work and only added more stress to her already busy and stressful life.   
Kaitlyn wrinkled her nose, “Oh, I remember him. His name was Ryan, right? I didn’t like him.”   
“Yeah I know.” 

Lucky for Tessa her phone started ringing. The caller ID said that it was Jordan.  
“Sorry, I should probably take this.” She wasn’t actually sorry, being one hundred percent ready to leave this conversation.   
“Go ahead, say hello to her from me.” 

“Hey Jordan!” Tessa greeted her sister.  
“Hi Tessa. How was the flight?”   
“Good, pretty smooth. Rhumor travelled well too. How are things at home?” The one thing that Tessa didn’t like about being an Olympian was how little she was able to see her family. She loved the couple weeks she got off a year when she could go down to their cottage and spend time visiting with everyone.   
“Good. Everyone is excited to fly over and watch you. I think Mom’s been packed since you were packed. I guess we know where you got that habit from hey?”   
“I’m not surprised. I’m excited for all of you to come as well. Sorry, I can’t talk for long, I have a call with JF soon.”   
“Okay, well I won’t keep you. Just one question – are there any hot Canadian boys there?”  
“Oh my god Jordan. I’m sure you would be able to find many cute boys here.”   
“Ugh, why are you so against dating somebody? I’m going to have to talk to Kaitlyn when I come. She’s so much better to talk to about guys.”   
“Okay, well I do need to go now. Talk to you later?”   
“Ok, bye.”   
“Bye.” 

Tessa realized that she actually hadn’t eaten breakfast yet and so went to the buffet table and got some fruit, yogurt and granola. It was only 8:30 so she had 45 minutes until her call with JF. 

* 

3 hours later Tessa hopped into one of the taxis designated to shuttle the athletes to where they needed to be. It was a 30-minute drive from the Olympic Village to Baji Koen Park, where the horses were being kept, and so she settled in and started eating lunch since she wouldn’t have another chance until 3:30.   
Today she had decided to wear navy breeches and a light pink polo shirt and had packed an outfit for the gym because she had decided she might as well go there afterwards. 

30 minutes later the car pulled up in front of the stable. Tessa thanked the driver and got out. As she walked down the aisle toward Rhumor the instant smile. Unlike many Olympic athletes Tessa actually owned Rhumor. She still rode other horses in some competitions, like most equestrian athletes, who just leased the horse for one or two years. 

Rhumor, however, was special. She was a 11-year-old, 16 hand, bay mare. Tessa found her two years before when she was 9 and the two had an instant connection. Two months later she had bought her, and they started training together and working toward her goal – the 2020 Summer Olympics – where they currently were.

Also, unlike many high-level equestrians Tessa preferred to get Rhumor brushed and ready before lessons or competitions herself instead of having one of the grooms do it. She found that it gave her a chance to see how Rhumor was feeling that day and make sure that the two were together and ready. 

Three and a half hours later Tessa put Rhumor back in her stall after their lesson. Rhumor had been an angel, as usual, and Tessa was feeling more and more confident for their competition in a couple of weeks. Once all of her stuff was put away she took a car back to the Olympic Village and headed for the gym. 

When she got there, she changed from her riding clothes into black shorts and a light purple tank-top. She put on her red and white Adidas shoes and pulled her back into a high ponytail. All of the athletes got a list of all the exercises they were supposed to from B2-Ten, as well as how long they had to do them. Tessa opened up the plan on her phone and got to work. 

2 hours later she was done and sweaty. As she was walking to the change room to grab her bag she saw the same admittedly hot guy from breakfast. She couldn’t help but admire how muscled he was, which really wasn’t a surprise since he was an Olympic athlete and all the guys here were very muscular and in terrific shape. 

* * * 

– 11 hours and 15 minutes previously – 

The second Scott’s alarm rang at 6:45 he turned it off and sprang out of bed. He was, thankfully, a morning person. He couldn’t image training for the Olympics and not being a morning person. The eternal early mornings would be hell. He looked over at his roommate Patrick, or as everyone referred to him – Chiddy – who was still fast asleep. Scott quietly threw on black shorts and Canada t-shirt before heading out for a quick run. 

30 minutes later he was back to his room just as Chiddy came out of the bathroom, ready for the day. Scott quickly jumped in the shower and got dressed before the two headed down to the cafeteria for the team meeting. 

They were the first of their team to get there and so they went to the buffet and then went to claim a table. Scott had loaded up on food, being ravenous like usual after his run. Within 15 minutes the rest of the team had assembled and gotten breakfast. 

“Good morning everyone,” Marie greeted, “I hope everyone had a good sleep. I have your schedules for the next few weeks. As I’m sure you are aware there is lots of unhealthy food here and we ask you athletes that you don’t go overboard. We need you to be at the top of your game and a stomach full of chicken nuggets isn’t going to help.”   
Marie looked directly at Scott and he laughed remembering the 2016 games when he had gorged on chicken nuggets a week before his event and then violently thrown up a day later. 

Scott suddenly became aware of the feeling of being watched. He looked up just in time to see a brunette woman look away from him. He was struck by how beautiful she was. He was snapped out of staring at her when Marie handed him his schedule.

He had an hour and a half of practice at the gym every day except Sunday and Wednesday up until the day before his first event. Being Friday, he had practice at 1 which still gave him lots of time for him to explore the grounds. He also noticed that he had physio twice a week, a call with his mental health coach JF twice a week, and a daily mandatory hour and a half at the gym.

When Scott looked back up from his schedule he saw the girl from before getting up, her phone to her ear. As he looked closer he noticed that the table appeared to have the members of the Canadian equestrian around it.   
“Hey Scott, I’m free until noon, want to go exploring?” Chiddy asked.   
“Sure!”   
Scott was so grateful that his team wasn’t overly competitive outside of the gym. They were all great friends outside of the gym and there were never any hard feelings if someone beat another person on the team. It was the kind of environment that he thrived in. 

* 

After exploring the grounds, having lunch, and a very successful practice Scott was heading to the gym. He was getting more and more excited and confident for his event in a couple weeks. 

As he walked into the gym he saw the girl from breakfast walking towards the change rooms. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from her, noting how fit and muscular she was and becoming very curios when he noticed scars running down both of her shins.   
He shook his head, wondering why he was so drawn to her. It wasn’t like there weren’t dozens of fit good looking women around it was the Olympics after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitions: Mare - a female horse; Breeches - a special kind of pant used when riding horses; Hands - 4 inch increments used to measure how tall a horse is; Bay - a brown horse   
> Hope those helped, and that you liked chapter two. Chapter 3 will hopefully be out in a few days. Comments are always amazing :)


	3. Preparation & History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the two athletes prepare, we learn more about their past's and Scott's experience with a run-away horse, and some gorgeous green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here! I'm writing these way faster then expected so that's great. I just want to point out that this isn't how that Olympics actually turned out in 2012 and 2016, the medals are completely fictional. Enjoy!

Even though Tessa had done this two times before she always forgot how much work the last couple of weeks were. Between interviews, time at the gym, training, and other various appointments she barely had anytime to explore. A part of her was thankful for it all though, because it seemed like whenever she had time to let her mind wander the guy from breakfast on the first day were in the majority of her thoughts. She had seen him around a few times since the time at the gym, but she still hasn’t worked up the courage to go talk to him. 

However, it seemed that Kaitlyn had had no problem finding some guy to latch onto, disappearing for lengths of time with no explanation except for ‘I was hanging out with someone’. 

It was now the 21st of July, two days before the opening ceremonies. Tessa’s family where coming late the next day so that they could be settled in before the Opening Ceremonies. Suddenly her phone rang and when she looked she saw it was Jordan. 

“Hi Jordan,” she greeted.  
“Hey little sis. I have one quick question. Is it really hot there? I just can’t decide what to pack.”  
“Yeah it’s very hot. The less amount of clothing you can wear the better. The number of women I’ve seen walking around in sports bras and shorts or men walking around in just shorts is astronomical.”  
“Well of course they would be. All you athletes have some pretty impressive bodies to flaunt.” 

As much as the public thought that all Olympic athletes would be very secure in how their bodies looked, many of them had things that even they weren’t happy with. So many women were insecure about how small their breasts where and how thick they were having insane abs plus any personal small imperfections that bothered them.

Tessa had always been insecure about her breasts mostly, and when she had finally started accepting them she suddenly then had two scars on her shins after a freak accident.  
She can still, to this day, remember it so vividly. She was riding a mare named Princess Peach back in 2017 and they were doing a very regular lesson. Went the pair where taking off at a jump Peach lost her foot, stumbling over the jump causing Tessa to fall forward and onto the ground. Peach fell on top of her, and broke both of Tessa’s legs, a few ribs, caused some nasty bruising, and a major concussion. She had been rushed to the hospital and she had needed surgery the following day.  
It had taken a good few months and a lot of rehab and physio before she could ride again, but she did, as fearless as ever. 

“You still there Tess?” Jordan asked, breaking her out of thought.  
“Oh yeah, of course. Sorry I just got thinking.”  
“About anything – or anyone – in particular?”  
“Ha-ha, no. Anyways, is everyone ready for the torturously long flight tomorrow?”  
“As ready as I think we’ll ever be. Mom’s fussing over everyone like we’re kids again. You are so lucky you aren’t here.”  
“I’m sure she be fussing over me when she gets here. You know how she gets. All mama-bear, must protect her 31-year-old daughter from everything and everyone.”  
Jordan chuckled, “Yeah, that sounds like her for sure. Sorry to cut this short but I got to go. We’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Alright text me when you get in. See you tomorrow, bye.”  
“Bye” 

* * * 

Scott was most definitely enjoying himself. It had been the same way the last two Olympics he had competed in. He was meeting new people, exploring a new city, and of course continuing his training. He kept himself busy, finding that that was the best way to keep his mind from wandering to the beautiful, but somehow familiar, girl he had seen on the first day. He had seen her a couple more times over the last few days and couldn’t shake the feeling that he had seen her before. 

He of course had a strong desire to talk to her but there where were to many what-ifs whirling around in Scott’s head to build up enough courage. What if she was in a relationship? He didn’t want to be that guy. What if she was some super weird person? He didn’t want to be clung to by some weirdo. On and on they went, each one crazier than the last. 

Andrew however seemed to have found someone secret to spend time with. Eric, his roommate, recounted that he often disappeared for a few hours and come back glowing and with the excuse ‘I was with someone that I met’. 

On the evening of the 21st, two days before the Opening Ceremonies, Scott got a FaceTime call from his mom.  
“Hi, honey. How are you settling in?” she asked.  
“Hi, mom. Everything’s great it’s so nice here. Is everyone ready to come here?”  
His mom, dad, two brothers and their families where flying to Tokyo the next day, so they could see the Opening Ceremonies and watch Scott’s events.  
“Yes, everyone is so excited to come see you compete. Apparently, all your nieces and nephews have been bragging to their entire school that their Uncle Scott has won a gold and a silver medal at the Olympics and is going to win another gold this year and they are going to get to watch.”  
“Well, I make no promises, but I’ll try my hardest.”  
“Of course, Scotty, and we’ll support you no matter what.”  
Scott rolled his eyes at the nickname, but let it go because he was a major mama’s boy.  
“Thank mom. I’ve got to go, but I’ll see everyone tomorrow. Have a good flight.”  
“Alright, see you tomorrow. Bye.”  
“Bye.” 

The thing was that Scott needed gold. He won gold in 2012, but had only won silver in 2016 and it nearly destroyed him. But now he was back and ready for redemption.  
He remembered that it took a near death experience involving a run-away horse, being drunk before noon, and a beautiful but unconscious woman to break him out of his spell and get his life back together. 

He was spending some time in Calgary to get away from his family and their constant nagging when after a night of drinking and going home with some random chick he was stumbling through a park, still drunk, that was by an elite equestrian training facility. Suddenly a horse came charging through the park. On instinct he had jumped out of the way, which for some reason caused the horse to stop and it stood staring at him. From the direction the horse came a mid-aged man slowly walked over.  
“Oh hello, sir. Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m okay. What happened?”  
“This horses rider fell of and the horse ran. Are you sure you are okay? You don’t look very good.”  
“I’m fine. Just a little hungover. Is the rider okay?”  
“She’ll live. She was rushed to the hospital, but I don’t think her injuries were fatal. Thank you, even if it was unintentional, for stopping this horse. I don’t even want to fathom what kind of chaos would have ensued if she got much farther. Let me pay for a cab for you to get home. I’m guessing that’s where you were headed.”  
“Sure, thank you.” 

But, the next day when Scott wasn’t quite as hungover he couldn’t stop thinking about the horse and hospitalized rider. And so, he went back to where the horse came from and asked how the rider was. He also wanted to pay the man back the money he gave to Scott for the cab. The secretary told him that the man was with the rider at the hospital and gave Scott the riders name, telling him to go to the hospital and ask to see her if he wanted to talk to the man, who her learned was her coach. 

On the way to the hospital he got the sudden urge to get the unknown rider flowers. When he got to the hospital he nervously asked to see the rider and the lady at the front gave him her room number.  
When he walked in he saw her coach sitting in the room next to an older women, who he guessed was her mother. 

“Hello. I’m Scott, the man from the park yesterday. I just wanted to thank you for helping me get home. And make sure she was okay. Or okay as possible. I brought flowers too. I don’t really know why, I just thought, actually I don’t know what it thought. I’m sorry if this is crossing any boundaries. This is probably really weird and inappropriate. Sorry.” He knew he was rambling, but he honestly couldn’t stop.  
“Scott is it?” the women asked, silencing him.  
He nodded.  
“Thank you for coming to check on my daughter. And thank you for what you did yesterday. Even if you didn’t mean for anything to happen. And it is totally fine that you wanted to check on her and brought flowers.”  
He let out a deep breath.  
“Is she going to be okay?” he asked.  
“She’ll heal and be able to get back to normal yes,” Her mother replied, “She’s going in for surgery on her legs soon. They were both broken when the horse landed on her.”  
“Oh my god, that sounds very painful. I’m going to go now though, but I’m glad she’ll be okay.”  
“Okay, thank you again for coming to check on her. Bye Scott.”  
“Bye.”

Just as he was turning around to leave he sensed movement and turned around just as the girl opened her eyes. 

Never in Scott Moir’s life would he ever forget those eyes. They were green, gorgeous green. 

And it was those eyes that woke him up, that fueled him to get his life back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see the connection there? Hope you liked. Chapter 4 should be out in a few days. Comments make my day, thanks for reading :)


	4. 2020 Opening Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they finally meet!

It was Friday July 24th, 2020 the day of the Tokyo 2020 Summer Olympic Games Opening Ceremony. Tessa had been in Tokyo for a full week now and was slowly being able to explore the city and culture. 

Her family had gotten in late on the 22nd and together they had enjoyed sight-seeing and being tourists.  
Today however, was going to be busy with little time for visiting. Her alarm clock went off at seven in the morning and she rolled out of bed, steeling herself for a busy day.  
By lunchtime she had done her mandatory time at the gym, had a physio appointment, and called JF. Now all she had was her lesson and then she was getting ready for the Opening Ceremonies. 

On her way to the barn Tessa got a call from her mom.  
“Hi mom,” she greeted.  
“Hi honey. I just wanted to check in, make sure your busy day was going okay. I’m not interrupting anything am I?”  
“No, you’re fine I’m just on my way to the barn now. Are you guys enjoying your day?”  
“Yes, definitely. We had a lazy breakfast at the hotel and are now getting some things for a picnic to have down in the park.”  
“That sounds nice. I’ve got to go, I’m getting close. We’ll meet up after the ceremony though tonight, so I’ll talk to you then.”  
“Alright sounds good. See you then. Have fun.”  
“I will, bye.” 

4 hours later Tessa walked up to the Canada house where all the athletes were meeting to get ready for the ceremony. She had just showered, done her hair and make-up, and threw on shorts and a t-shirt, knowing that she would get a specific outfit to wear when she got here.  
Sure enough, as soon as she walked through the doors she was guided to a desk to sign in, receive instructions and get her clothes.  
This year the women were wearing black skirts and a red blouse with a white maple leaf on it. The men had black dress shorts and a red button-up, collared shirt with a white maple leaf on it as well.  
She quickly found a place to change and out her other clothes in the small provided lockers.

“Hey, Tessa,”  
Tessa heard from behind her. She turned around to find Kaitlyn, already dressed.  
“I want to introduce you to someone. This is Andrew Poje, the guy I’ve been hanging out with.” She said, gesturing to a guy beside her.  
He had brown hair, a kind smile and must have been at least 6 feet tall. Tessa approved of him right away. Kaitlyn didn’t always make the best choices and so Tessa was glad that he was decent.  
“Nice to meet you Andrew, I’m Tessa Virtue. But I’m sure you know that by now,” Tessa said, extending a hand.  
Andrew shook it and said, “Nice to meet you too, Tessa. And yes, I have already heard a lot about you.” 

“Oh, also there’s someone else we should introduce you too, Tessa,” Kaitlyn mentioned.  
Tessa didn’t like the sly smirk that was now on her friend’s face. It was the same face she saw every time Kaitlyn tried setting her up with someone.  
“Really Kaitlyn?” she asked.  
“Yup, come one – Andrew, babe, lead the way.”  
Tessa begrudgingly followed behind them, while brainstorming polite ways to say she wasn’t interested.  
“Hey, Scott,” Andrew yelled over the clamor of the rest of the people in the building, “there’s someone I want you to meet.”  
Then, the man who Tessa guessed was Scott, came over and all Tessa could think was ‘oh shit’. 

It was the guy. The one she had been pining after since the first day. 

“Scott, this is Tessa Virtue,” Kaitlyn introduced, “Tessa this is Scott Moir, he’s Andrew’s friend.” 

* * * 

Scott had officially been in Tokyo for a week now. Today was the day of the Opening ceremonies and like every other day he was up early running and working out.  
His family had come late two days ago and so they had spent yesterday exploring and visiting. Now they were all coming to watch the Opening Ceremonies and stay until he competed in his event. 

Later that afternoon after he had been to practice, showered and changed he made his way to the Canada House. He was excited for the ceremonies tonight, always enjoying the chance to celebrate his country and meet some of his fellow teammates. When he arrived he got the uniform for the night and changed, leaving his other clothes in the lockers.

Scott looked around and soon spotted Andrew standing intimately with an unfamiliar blond.  
“Hey Andrew,” Scott greeted.  
“Oh, hey man. This is Kaitlyn Weaver, the girl I’ve been hanging out with recently.”  
When Scott looked at Kaitlyn there was a look of surprise, happiness and then mischief flit across her face.  
“Nice to meet you Scott. I’ve heard a bit about you but not a lot. You’re on the gymnastics team with Andrew, right?”  
“Yeah, that’s me. It’s nice to meet you. What sport are you in?”  
“I’m in Equestrian dressage. Actually, I have a friend that would like to meet you I think. I’ll go say hi and bring her over. Come on, Andrew.”  
While she went off the bring her friend over, Scott found some of the other guys and struck up a conversation with them. 

“Hey, Scott,” he heard Andrew’s voice behind him, "there's someone I want you to meet."  
Scott went back to join the group and meet Kaitlyn’s friend. The second he set eyes on her all he could think was ‘fuck’. 

It was the girl. The one from breakfast a week ago that he couldn’t stop thinking about.  
“Scott, this is Tessa Virtue,” Kaitlyn introduced, “Tessa this is Scott Moir, he’s Andrew’s friend.” 

As soon as her name left Kaitlyn’s lips it all came rushing back. Tessa was the rider he visited in the hospital, the one who unknowingly pulled him back from a dark path. 

“Hi,” she said shyly.  
“Hey.”  
Then there was an announcement over the sound system.  
“Good evening athletes, I hope everyone is excited for the 2020 Summer Olympics Opening ceremony.  
Cheers followed from everyone gathered.  
“Can everyone please gather in your sport teams and then we’ll give further directions.”  
Scott awkwardly left to meet up with his team, inwardly cursing himself for being so awkward. 

Somehow Tessa was only a couple people over in the line-up.  
“Hey Tessa.” He said quietly.  
She looked over at him and moved so that she was beside him.  
“Hi Scott.”  
“What sport are you in?”  
“Equestrian jumping. This is my third year.”  
“Wait, you’re the one who won gold in 2012 when you were one of the youngest and then again in 2016?”  
“Yeah, that’s me. What sport are you in?”  
“Artistic gymnastics. This is also my third year. I got gold in 2012, but silver in 2016.”  
“Oh, Scott Moir. I thought I recognized you from somewhere; I probably saw you sometime during the last two Olympics.” 

“Ladies & gentlemen, the Tokyo 2020 Summer Olympic Opening Ceremonies are about to begin,” a voice boomed over the sound system in the arena.  
Tessa smiled at Scott farewell before slipping back to her original spot. 

If Scott wasn’t already curios and pining over her, he definitely was now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I had planned for this to be out sooner but the past couple day have been crazy busy for me. I have no idea when the next part will be out, hopefully soon though. Thank you everyone who has commented on this work already and left kudos, it really inspires me to write more and write faster!  
> Comments are always appreciated :)


	5. Here Come The Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott have a great conversation, and Andrew and Kaitlyn get a little to interested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I apologize for how long it was since the last time I updated. My life suddenly got super busy leaving no time to write. Anyway I hope I make up for it in this super long, super fluffy chapter! Enjoy :)

All through the opening ceremonies Tessa couldn’t stop thinking about Scott. And it was driving her crazy. 

“Tessa? Did you hear me?” Kaitlyn asks from beside her, Andrew close by her side.   
“Yeah, sorry, what did you say?”   
“I asked what you thought of Scott.” 

Tessa could feel the sudden blush on her cheeks, and hoped that the darkness would hide it, “He seemed nice, we talked a little. Why?”   
“Just curious,”

Sure, Tessa thought. She wasn’t clueless to Kaitlyn’s tactics, knew she was probably trying to set the them up.

Andrew, yawned “Well I’m tired I think I’m going to head back to my room.”   
Tessa caught the glace between him and Kaitlyn, “You can go with him, I don’t care.” 

Tessa had heard that Andrew’s roommate had left their room shortly after him and Kaitlyn had gotten together. She couldn’t blame him. 

Kaitlyn looked at her in surprise, “Oh, um,”  
“Just go, I know you want to.”   
“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow then?”   
“Yeah ok, goodnight,”

Tessa watched as they walked off, Kaitlyn tucked under Andrew’s arm. She turned back and walked back to her hotel. 

After a few minutes she sensed a person coming up behind her. She turned and saw Scott. 

“Hey,” she said.   
“Oh, hey. Where’s Kaitlyn? I thought you two left together?”   
“We did, but she wanted to go spend the night with Andrew,”   
“Ah, no surprise, those two are sure infatuated with each other.”   
“Yeah it’s a little sickening sometimes, really.”  
“What about you, any guys back home?”   
“Nope, I’m a single pringle. What about you?”   
“Fellow single pringle,”

Scott smiled at her, and Tessa couldn’t help but smile back.   
By this time Tessa realized that they had reached her hotel. “Well, this is my place,”   
“Oh, I was just about to say the same thing,”  
“Really? I haven’t seen you here before.”   
“I was rooming with Andrew before, but once he and Kaitlyn got together I didn’t want to be there much.”   
Oh, Tessa thought, so he was the one who got kicked out of the room.   
“Ditched for a girl, you seem to have very loyal friends Moir,” she teased.  
“I could say the same about you, couldn’t I?”   
“No, Kaitlyn was willing to come back to our room, but I was a nice person and allowed her to go with Andrew.”   
“My apologies,” 

She realized that they were standing face to face, with giant, goofy smiles on their faces and how it must look, but she didn’t really give a shit.   
“I guess I should head in, I have an early start. Don’t need to be anymore grumpy then I usually am,” Tessa said reluctantly. 

She didn’t want to leave and go back to her empty room.   
“Not a morning person?” Scott asked with a innocent curiosity.   
“Not at all. I need at least one huge cup of coffee in the morning if I have to get up before ten o’clock,”   
“Wow, how have you survived being an athlete?”   
“One word – coffee,”   
“You’re very dedicated to your coffee then?”   
“Totally, I couldn’t survive without it. My favourites are always changing though, I don’t think anyone’s ever perfectly memorised my complex ever evolving order.”   
“That sounds very scientific. What’s your current coffee love?”   
“Coffee love? Probably the Starbucks iced white chocolate mocha, it’s amazing.”   
“Well if I ever meet you before ten in the morning I’ll make sure to be equipped with coffee.” 

The thought of Scott bringing her coffee in the morning made her feel warm all over. God, she was in so much trouble. 

“What about you? Are a morning person?”   
“Totally, I love getting up early. It’s the best part of the day.”   
“I don’t understand how someone can voluntarily function that early, but okay.”   
“And I don’t get how someone can sleep that late.”   
Tessa yawned, her body realizing how late it was, “I better go up to my room, or else I’m going to fall asleep here and that wouldn’t end well.”   
“I’d carry you up to your room.”  
“What a gentlemen, but you don’t know where my room is,” she teased.   
“I have my ways, I’d figure it out.”   
“Sure.”   
Honestly, she would love to be carried by Scott.   
Woah, slow down, she thought.   
“Goodnight Tessa.”   
“Goodnight Scott.” 

They both headed to elevator and then laughed when they realized that they weren’t parting ways quite yet. 

She was on the third floor, and she noticed that he was on the fifth.   
As the doors opened for the third floor Scott swiftly leaned down to kiss her cheek before murmuring a gentle, “goodnight,” against her temple.   
“Goodnight,” she replied, a giant smile on her face. 

As she let herself into her room, she was hit with the unexpected revelation that she really liked him. She liked Scott Moir   
Damn you Kaitlyn. 

* 

As Scott let himself into his room, he had a giant grin on his face. He had finally had a proper conversation with the beautiful that had been in his dreams for years. He liked Tessa Virtue   
Thank you, Kaitlyn. 

*** 

The following morning when Scott went to the dining hall for breakfast he saw Tessa, Kaitlyn and Andrew all sitting together.   
Tessa still looked half asleep, and Scott thought she was the cutest thing in the world at that moment. 

“Hello everyone,” he greeted brightly, after getting his food from the buffet.   
Tessa looked up from her coffee, offering a sleepy smile in greeting. 

“She doesn’t willing communicate until she’s had at least one cup of coffee, although this is her second, so I’m guessing she was up late last night,” Kaitlyn informed him, smiling mischievously.   
Both Tessa and Scott blushed. 

“Morning Scott.” Andrew offered, breaking the moment of slightly awkward silence.   
Kaitlyn suddenly stood, causing Tessa to jump in surprise, “I’m going to get more food, Tessa you’re coming with me,” she announced, practically dragging Tessa behind her to the buffet.   
“So…?” Andrew, asked.   
“What?” Scott dragged his gaze from Tessa’s retreating back.   
“What happened last night that made Tessa stay up so late? I didn’t miss that joint blush.”   
“We met on our way to the hotel and had a nice conversation.”   
Andrew raised his eyebrow, a smirk playing across his face.   
“That’s it, jeez I’m not an asshole.”   
“I know, I know,”   
“I don’t want to mess this up Andrew I really like her.” He said seriously.   
“I get that man, I don’t want to mess up what I have with Kaitlyn either.”   
As if on cue Tessa and Kaitlyn arrived back at the table, Tessa not looking thrilled with her.   
“You are all too happy and alive for eight in the morning.” she groaned, sliding back into her seat at the table. 

* 

Tessa grudgingly followed behind Kaitlyn as she bee-lined it to the buffet table.   
“So, what happened last night between you Scotty?”   
“What?”   
“Oh, come one I saw that joint blush, so come on what happened?”   
“We met on the way to our hotel and had a really great conversation, that’s it.”   
“Really? Nothing else?”   
“Nope. I’m not that desperate.”   
“I know, I was just curious. You know what they say about the Olympics and all.”  
“Yeah, yeah. I don’t want to mess this up Kaitlyn, I really like him.”   
“Yay! My matchmaking efforts have finally paid off. I told you I’d find you someone.”   
“Ok yeah, I guess I admit defeat here.”   
Kaitlyn smiled, “I just want you to be happy Tessa. I know you don’t need a man- and I completely respect that – but when I met him, I just thought ‘wow, he would be perfect for Tess.”   
“It’s way to early to be having this conversation but thank you.” 

The girls walked back to table, just as the boys looked up.   
“You are all too happy and alive for eight in the morning,” she groaned as she slid back into her spot at the table. 

“My first event is tomorrow,” Scott mentioned, “you are welcome to come watch if you want.”   
Tessa immediately perked up – and kinda hoped the others didn’t notice (they did) – at that idea.   
“Of course, we’ll come, won’t we Kaitlyn,” she replied brightly.  
Kaitlyn smirked at her enthusiasm, but nodded her head in agreement, “Yeah for sure.”   
“I’m competing the next day,” Andrew mentioned.   
“We’ll come to both of yours,” Kaitlyn replied eagerly. 

This time Tessa smirked. 

*   
It was going to be an interesting next couple days and weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really enjoy writing fluff! On a different note I went to the Thank You Canada Tour last night and WOW it was amazing, plus I got to meet the cast! It seriously inspired me so hopefully I'll get the next couple chapters out quickly. As always comments are much appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I have planned on having 14 chapters and will try to get one out at least every week, if not quicker. Let me know what you think. Also, I apologize if my grammar and spelling isn't perfect.


End file.
